An Unexpected Kiss
by Fremione-is-hot
Summary: My first Fanfiction : The rating is the right one, I hope. My little private fantasy - Fred has loved Hermione scince - well, forever, and will one unexpected kiss change everything? Just read, review, and ENJOY xxx
1. Love at First sight:Many sights later

**A/N This is my first FanFiction that i've posted :) Be nice when reviewing pleeeeease :) I'll give you cookies for every review ('cause i'm nice that way ^_^ ) This is probably just a drabble (almost wrote Drapple then XD) so dont' expect too much... Although... A sequel is tempting. When they get up to all sorts of NAUGHT things ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: If i owned, i would NOT be on Fanfic. And Fred wouldn't be dead :'(**

Fred stood next to Hermione, breathing in her light floral perfume. She was sitting on a tall bar stool, her brows furrowed and scribbling furiously. He reached out a hand to trace a line down her delicate neck when suddenly she spun around, her eyes shining. Quickly, Fred dropped his hand.

"I've done it!" she said excitedly, her hair, tamed to sleek curls bouncing. "I've finally managed to prove that Gwamp's law can be broken!"

Impulsively, probably because Fred was intoxicated with her dewy skin, hazel eyes and rosy lips, he pulled her into a hug.

"Fred..." she started saying, but he just lifted her lips to his. "This..."

"Shh..." he said, kissing her softly again.

Slowly, she started to respond to his kiss. She opened her mouth almost questioningly, and Fred took advantage of that to slip his tongue into her mouth. Hermione gasped, and the cool breath on his lips drove Fred wild. He knew they were alone in the burrow: George was on a date with Angelina, Harry and Ron were at Diagon Alley, shopping for god knows what, and his mum and dad were having a week off parenting – they had gone to see their friends in France. So Fred did what any hot blooded male with a gorgeous female willing to kiss him did: he plunged onto her lips greedily, and they spent what felt like hours savouring the taste of each other's lips. Fred soon slipped his hands under her casual woollen jumper and pulled her tightly to him. She wrapped her legs around his lithe hips and, not breaking the kiss, Fred started to move up the stairs. They had to break the lip lock when Fred tripped on one of the un-even stair that formed the burrow. Laughing, Hermione slipped down off Fred, and felt a hard lump under his trousers. _Was he?_ She blushed. He took her hand and led her to her room.

"Are you sure you want to go kissing your best mate's brother now?" he asked, a teasing smile on his face, but a completely serious look in his eyes.

Hermione leaned forward, her heart in her mouth. She'd only ever kissed Bert, her childhood crush. What if she had bad breath? What is Fred was just messing with her. As soon as their lips touched again, all Hermione's doubts and worries faded away. All that was left was the completely natural feeling of Fred lips against hers. He reached for her slim waist and pulled her nearer. With an small 'Oof' she fell on his chest, her small but firm breasts pressing against his chest. Suddenly, she was very much aware of how close she and Fred were. There was a ball in her throat and Hermione felt the only thing that could make it go away was another kiss from Fred. He pulled her mouth to his and suddenly everything felt right. She felt his hand under her shirt and shivered with longing. His hands were soon exploring every inch of her body under her shirt, and slowly getting closer to her bra. Hermione pressed closer to Fred, wanting him to touch her, everywhere. She felt Fred smile, and he obediently fingered the fabric of her bra.

"Fred... " said Hermione.

"Are you having second thoughts? Because it's perfectly alrigh-"

"No!" she said, sitting up on his chest. He could feel the dampness under her skirt very well and he widened his eyes. Surely she wasn't going to -

"I need you," she said, gauging his reaction. "to take off my jumper. And my shirt. And my bra." Inside-Hermione was shocked at how brazen she was being, but outside-Hermione enjoyed the look of pleasure on Fred's face.

"Well, I always thought I was good enough to help damsels in distress," said Fred jokingly. He slowly unzipped the jumper and pulled it off her shoulders. Then he slowly, luxuriantly unbuttoned her prim white shirt. When his fingers brushed against the bare skin of her stomach, Hermione moaned, a throaty sound that made Fred even more aroused then he already was. When her shirt was fully unbuttoned, Fred slid that off her shoulders too, leaving her exposed to Fred greedy eyes. They slid over her, leaving Hermione blushing and slightly aroused. She rubbed her legs together, feeding the ache in-between them. Slowly, Fred reached around her back to the bra catch. When he (finally) unhooked it, Hermione gave a small and un-voluntary gasp. She caught the straps on her shoulders and held them there.

"Fred..." she said hesitantly. "I've never done this before. I'm... I'm scared." she admitted.

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle." He said, smiling tenderly at her.

And with those words, Hermione gave a small tug and let the bra slide down to rest in her lap.

Fred slowly reached his lips towards hers. With a small shiver, Hermione leaned forward and kissed him passionately. She ramped towards him, and sat on his lap feeding his already hard erection. There were no doubts on what Fred was feeling at that particular moment! Fred started fingering patterns on her skin, random lines that slowly went up and up and up. After a few minutes, they were tracing the slight indent her bra had made, and going around, closer to her breasts. They had stopped kissing, and all that was heard was Hermione's panting. Gently, Fred lowered her onto the bed and started tracing circles first around, the closer and closer to Hermione's breast. First they circled around the small mound and at the first touch, Hermione gave a small gasp of pleasure. Fred started making smaller and smaller circles, getting closer and closer to Hermione's flushed nipple. As he did so, he feathered light kisses all over her neck and face. When she felt she was close to breaking point, he just lightly flicked her blood engorged nipple. She let out an adorable moan of pleasure which Fred revelled in. He lowered his mouth on the other breast, and while still tracing small circles on the first breast, he sucked gently on it. When she started pressing her chest against his face he tenderly took the nipple in-between his teeth and lightly pulled on it. As she groaned and moaned, Fred got more and more out going. He pulled on it and bit it and gave her a love bite on the side of her beautiful breasts. She yanked his head up and fiercely, quite unlike the Hermione he knew, kissed him, biting and sucking on his bottom lip. Fred and Hermione were quite carried away, when, suddenly, they heard the front door open and Molly call:

"Fred? Hermione? Where are you?"

"Just right here Mum, be right down!" said Fred calmly, pushing Hermione's hair out of her face. "We should... get together again soon." said Fred, smiling.

"Yes," agreed Hermione, hurriedly putting her shirt back on and blushing furiously at all the things she did. "But I want to... go further maybe?" she said hurridly, zipping up her jumper.

"Why of course... But when?" asked Fred, his cheeky grin stronger then ever.

Hermione just shrugged and kissed him again, tenderly, on the lips. Then she waltzed out to the bathroom, to fix her hair.


	2. I love you?

All night long, tucked in a little bed in Ginny's room, Hermione could only think of how the next time she and Fred met. They would have to be careful though, thought Hermione, because if Ron caught them... There would be terrible jealousy, and Hermione didn't want to be the cause of a family rift. But at the same time... It would mean Fred and her wouldn't have to hide – Hermione was sure this wasn't just a little infatuation. She had felt it, from the first kiss, that she and Fred were special... They had a special bond, and in those fabulous, firework starting kisses, Hermione had discovered a new feeling.

Love.

In his room, Fred was having a similar train of thoughts. He'd known from the first time he'd seen her he was in love with her. It had just taken a kiss, and his doubts had been firmly pushed aside.

"Jesus man... You're becoming a loved up sap!" he whispered to himself – but he couldn't stop thinking about her. As he turned over, he knew what he had to do. He had to tell her, he had to know if she felt the same way.

In the morning, Hermione woke up extra early and went into the bathroom to have a steaming hot shower. When she got out of the shower, she made an extra effort to tame her bushy hair, and managed to make it stay down. Then she poked around in her bag and found a small pot of dark purple eye-shadow and some bright red lipstick. She fiddled around with it for a while, and then looked in the mirror.

"Oh no!" she whimpered. "I look like a clown!"

She quickly wiped away the offending make-up, and tossed them back into her bag. Hermione decided it was time she became more... feminine. She wanted to make an effort for Fred, and she would try her best to look sexy, and sultry. Hermione remembered an old muggle film she had watched when she was younger. Grease... Sandy changed into a beautiful rebel, so why can't I? Hermione raised her head and told herself that today, she would wear her skirt a little higher – her knees would show. And she might even not button up all the buttons on her white shirt. 'Would one unbutton be waifish enough?' she wondered to herself, all while nervously tugging up the skirt and unbuttoning the button.

"Hermione! You look great!" said Ginny coming out of her room. "You really fixed your hair today, didn't you?" without waiting for an answer, Ginny skipped off to breakfast.

Hermione self-consciously pulled down on her skirt and sighed.

"Hello pretty girl..." breathed Fred, lightly kissing her neck.

"Oh Fred... You made me jump!" said Hermione, smiling up at him. She reached up for a kiss, then another.

"Fred? Hermione?" shouted Mrs Weasley. "Breakfast time!" They had both started when Mrs Weasley called, but then relaxed.

"Coming mum!" yelled back Fred, before squeezing Hermione's hand and skipping downstairs. Hermione followed more demurely.

As she entered the kitchen, there was a gasp.

"Oh my, Hermione!" said Mrs Weasley. "You are looking good today!"

"Thanks you Molly," said Hermione, blushing scarlet. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No , just sit down and eat dearie." said Mrs Weasley.

Hermione sat down in front of Ron, who was already stuffing his face full of greasy sausages.

"Melleo Merminde." said Ron, spitting bits of half chewed sausage everywhere. Ginny slapped his shoulder and told him to keep his mouth shut. But Hermione was indifferent to all of this. All she could think of was the next time she and Fred would be alone together. Maybe that time they would acctually... Oh no, she was blushing again!

Fred caught Hermione's eye as she was blushing, and grinned secretly. All he could think about was the next time he and Hermione would be together. Oh it would be fabulous. He definitely wanted to get some more action... But how could he clear the house soon-ish?

"Well children, I think now is the time to announce that your father and I have decided to go travelling the country for about a month. Now, I know that Harry and Ron have planned to go stay with Sirius in Grimmaud Place, and that's fine. George is staying with," Mrs Weasley scowled. "Angelina for most of that time, but I INSIST you go see your cousins at least 5 times during that. Shut up, no interruptions. Ginny, you can stay at Luna's, I'm sure she'll be glad to have A friend." Obviously, Mrs Weasley didn't think much of Luna. Percy, you are -"

"I'll be going to the ministry every day, so that won't be a problem mother. I'm going to get a job there you know. I'll be very important!"

"Yes Percy, of course." Mrs Weasley rolled her eyes at the rest of the table. "Now, that just leaves Fred and Hermione..."

God Hermione loved the sound of their two names together. Beautiful...

"Hermione, what would you like to do?" asked Harry. "You could come with us to Grimmaud Place and see Sirius if you wanted..."

"Oh no Harry, I wouldn't want to ruin your 'boy trip'. I'll just stay here, if that's OK?" Hermione said, her heart skipping. Almost two months with_ her_ Fred? YES! Her heart was skipping and singing with joy.

"We-ell... I suppose you could. After all, Charlie is coming, so he would be near in case of emergencys. What about you Fred?"

"I'm going to stay here." said Fred firmly. "After all, one of us has to plan more merchandise for the WWW!" he said jokingly to his brother.

"Well then that's settled!" said Mrs Weasley gratefully. "We're leaving in two days, so the rest of you who are going better be gone soon! No way am I having all these rowdy teenagers running around in my house!"

They all laughed, and helped clean up the breakfast table. Mrs Weasley smiled fondly at them, and then looked up at her husband.

"They'll be fine," he said.

"Oh, I know..." she replied, and they shared a kiss.

"EWW! MUM GET A ROOM!" shouted Ginny, breaking the romantic moment.

Arthur and Molly smiled, and went up to... Umm... *cough cough*

Hermione stood at the dishes, side by side with Fred.

"So..." He said, grinning cheekily at her. "Two whole months with me... How are you going to manage?"

"I think i'll find a way... Maybe just lock myself up in Ginny's room, and totally ignore you," she teased.

Fred acted shocked. "You wouldn't!" he joked. "I'd be beside myself, with only Percy," he grimaced. "For company."

"I'm willing to be nice," said Hermione scrubbing at the saucepans that had help the copious amounts of bacon and sausage. "If you do the rest of the dishes."

Suddenly serious, Fred leaned down to be at her eye level and said "Your wish is my command."

Hermione tossed the sponge at him and flounced off, pretending to be a princess. Fred picked the sponge off the ground and watched her go, his heart swelling with the tought of almost _two whole months_ with Hermione Granger. Ahhh this was going to be good._  
_

Two days later, the house way empty, save for two people. Fred and Hermione. George had gone to see Anglelina, Harry and Ron Sirius, Percy was at the ministry, and Arthur and Molly had left half an hour ago, with instruction to heat up the broth whenever they where hungry, and to be good. At that, Fred and Hermione had shared a glance with promised naughtiness EVERYWHERE! Since Charlie was just arriving at 9pm, and i was right now 2 in the afternoon, Fred had something planned. Something... special. He was going to release the sex beast in Hermione Jean Granger.

"So... Hermione... What do you have planned for today?" he asked, sitting primly at the table.

"Just shut up and kiss me!" growled Hermione, ramping across the table to steal a kiss. She felt a lot like a harlot but she did not care in the slightest.

"Naughty, naughty." mumbled Fred, his voice muffled by her lips.

Suddenly, he caught her up like a bride and started carrying her up the stairs. She giggled and clutched at his neck. Fred decided he liked this wild and untamed version of Hermione, but he hoped she would return to normal after this kissing spree.

Fred lay Hermione down on the bed and watched her. She had her eyes closed, and looked peaceful. Fred lay next to her and she turned to look at him. They lay like this for a while, not talking but observing each other, learning everyy detail of their body. Hermione reached out a hand to stroke his cheek and he reached out a hand to place on her waist. She shuffled closer to him and tentatively kissed him. He shuffled closer to her until every part of them was touching. Hermione flipped him onto his back at sat on his chest again.

"Fred? Fred... I think... I think i love you..."

Fred's heart soared. The woman he wanted to love told him she loved him. Yes! Yes! Yes!

Suddenly the door banged open. Charlie burst into the room.

"Hey Fred guess what I've -" He stopped dead. "Oh. Sorry. I'll just be off then... Yeah... Sorry." he rushed out of the room hurridly and slammed the door shut.

Hermione and Fred burst out laughing.

"I guess... I guess out secret is out..." Hermione said, a little regretfully.

"Aren't you happy? We don't have to hide it anymore!" said Fred, sitting up and holding her face in his hands. "Don't you want to be with me?" he asked, and there was true hurt in his eyes.

"Oh Fred... Of course i want to be with you! But... I just don't want Ron to get angry with you and cause a family rift!" said Hermione tearfully.

"Oh Hermione. We can always ask Charlie to not say anything. He'll do that."

"O-OK..." said Hermione.

Fred lifted her chin to kiss her tenderly, then freed himself from her embrace and went downstairs to talk to Charlie. Despite feeling awful for having to keep something from Ron, her best friend, Hermione knew that she had to. The Wealsleys would never talk to her again - and Harry too... Everyone would shun her for being a two faced whore.

Fred came back to clear her head of miserable thoughts. "Charlie had agreed to not say anything, as long as we 'do it' quietly." he laughed and said "Also, he is inviting a young village girl so i bribed him a little bit."

Hermione smiled and pulled Fred down on top of her.

"Did you say something about a snog-fest?" she asked, latching her lips on to his.

Fred mumbled something intelligible about not saying anything, but carried on nonetheless.


End file.
